Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by CharmedEmerald
Summary: Harry Potter never expected to be in a car accident on the way back from the platform. And most of all he never expected to be a live, and told he is the half blood prince.
1. Chapter1

Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince

Chapter1: Plans, Neck-laces and Car crashes...

The Dark lord had a brilliant plan. All of his most faithful followers gathered around the lord, allowing him to be the center of attention to display the perfect Potter-plan. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a dagger, and everyone had to shiver at the coldness that seemed to radiate off their leader. Every masked figure communicated through nods or head moments. No one wanted to be the center of attention at this point of time. No one wanted their master fury to unleash onto them. No one wanted to die at this time. Lucius Malfoy stood proudly in the center with his lord, his chest puffed out in amusement, his long blond hair in a ponytail and his white masked in his hand. He raised one elegant eyebrow as he looked at every deatheater, his grayish/blue eyes shining with as much coldness as his master who stood beside him doing the same thing.

Finally the Dark lord spoke, "I greet you all my most faithful servants. Today shall be the start of a notorious victory," He smiled, his green teeth making him look even more monstrous as he continued. "One of my deatheaters has informed me that the Potter boy drives home with muggles after he leaves the platform. That gives us the perfect chance to catch that mudblood in our grasps. It opens a perfect opportunity to show the wizarding world I'm back..."

"Yes..." Lucius agreed, as if cutting his red-eyed master off. But he didn't even turn to the snake like figure on his right side as he spoke." We have come along way servants, "He turned around to look at all the servants before turning back to his master and continuing with a smirk. "And our master has given me the honor of being you leader for a while. Until we come up with the perfect plan I will be your master ... servants."

As soon as those words left the ignorant blonds mouth chaos erupted. Voldemort turned to his servants with an angry sneer, his faming red eyes glowing with anger as he glared at them. "You servants have disappointed me, "Turning to Lucius who had a evil smirk plastered on his face, he held out his hand offering Lucius the golden necklace. "This is the Emerald Ruby," He pointed out, gesturing to the red ruby that was laced on the chain by red emerald stones. The chain glowed with power as you looked at it. "The necklace of a great leader, a leader who died protecting his family. This artifact has been hidden away for several of centuries. Only a true prince could discover it and awaken its powers. And the prince stands before you, a true leader. I'm the re-carnation of this prince ... I do believe his name was..."

Leaving from 5th year... ... Leaving Platform 9 and 3 quarters

"AHHHHH...!" Harry screamed, his untidy black hair flying around wildly. He felt a rumble as the Dursley's car tossed and turned on the crowed street hitting other passing cars. His ears seemed to bleed from the screams of horror and pain. He remembered taking off with the Dursley's like every year when leaving Hogwarts but this was different. As soon as they were two miles away from the platform a crazy driver knocked into the left side of the Dursley's car sending it rolling on it side down the street. Harry wasn't aware of who was screaming as he felt Dudley give a deadly whimper and the car stopped and crashed into a brick building. Its last glass window giving away as glass spattered everywhere.

The deadly Silence was unbearable, and the smell of blood and engine fuel was heavy making his nose scrunch up. The last thing he remembered was seeing a firer truck before passing out.

"_Young man ... Awake ... Awake,"_ Harry was aware of female voices as he woke. His brows scrunched together in confusion. "_Don't ... Yes ... Maybe we should ... Fear... Lily son."_ At the mention of his mothers name he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down and he thanked that person for doing that. As soon as his chest rose extreme pain pierced through his heart making his eyes water. Opening his eyes, he tried to glance at his surroundings. He was lying on a hospital bed he knew, but than when he looked around it was like he was in a library. There were hundreds of books surrounding him. Some were on tables and chairs. And some were even on the floor scattered around making the huge room look messy. The only clear part of the odd room was where his hospital bed lay. Trying to move his head up, he noted that one of those voices belong to the blue eyed nurse that stood above him. She had long blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Her white uniform had a crest on it that seemed too strike a memory in his head that he couldn't remember. Turning away from the pale skin young lady, he also noted that she looked a couple of years older than himself. Now he found himself looking into aged gray eyes that belonged to something or someone else that rung in his memory. She had gray short hair and wore a plain black dress and had the most beautiful jewelry he had ever seen.

Finally the young nurse spoke, her voice pleasant with pride. "Welcome Harry Potter... Welcome Half-Blood Prince."

Please review! And I wanna to thank the my beta for editing my story properly. Thank you very muc hcrazy-lil-nae-nae.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2: A new start, and explanations.

Harry was stunned, the ringing in his head rising in volume. He wasn't aware that he was hyperventilating until the stern looking old lady yelled something to the nurse angrily. The last thing he heard was, "_Get that tube" _before he passed out.

"You gave us a little scare, Harry," the same stern lady said as he woke, confusion written all over his face, "You're very lucky Amber was here for you, my darling, if she wasn't present the moment you had that little fit of yours...'' She trailed off, her eyes looking dreamy, reminding him of Luna.

A sudden loud screech captured both of their attentions, "Aunt Hellion," The nurse came in pouting and Harry had to admit she was a site, even though his eyes could only see half of her face. "Why didn't you tell me that we were out of Applejacks? You always eat the good food..." She whined, looking as though she was a child begging for candy.

"No, Amber, you eat up all the good food. Last I checked there were Fruit Rollups in the cabinet. Where are they?" She asked her niece. Amber shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if not caring where they were anyway.

"Anyway, Harry darling,'' Aunt Hellion continued, her lips twisting into a smile as she gazed into his emerald eyes. "That was… well, that was really... uhh... bloody hell, child, that dumb arse Voldemort thought his plan was really going to work…'' She babbled out making his eyes widen in response. He wasn't able to say anything though. It still stunned him that he got into a car crash and ended up here with two crazy witches.

Turning his head around slightly, he met blue eyes and he asked the question that was on his mind, "Where am I?"

The two women both shared smiles and Amber's eyes flickered with pride as she opened her mouth and began to explain, "Your in Potter manor, Harry. When you were in the car crash, my Aunt and I were alerted right away. My best friend, Brandy, happened to be in the nail parlor across the street from your accident, and she alerted us right away. She wasn't really sure if it was Harry Potter she was seeing being carried away on a stretcher. When we arrived at the scene and realized it was really you, we kinda kidnapped you." She said, with a mischievous grin

"What about the Dursley's" He asked, feeling suddenly sick as he watched Aunt Hellion and Amber exchanged uneasy looks.

"Your Aunt died right away, Harry," Aunt Hellion said softly, watching the emerald eye boy get stiff. "Your cousin, Dudley, and your Uncle Vernon were transported to the hospital where they both died within the hour."

"How did I survive?" He rasped out, tears coming down his cheeks. Even though the Dursley's hated him, they were still the only family he had.

"I'm very gifted in healing," Amber stepped in, a soft smile on her lips, "I didn't heal you completely, but after we explain some things to you, I'm going to."

"Yeah, there really needs to be some explaining done," Harry said tiredly, trying to stifle a yawn, "and one of those things is, who are you?"

Aunt Hellion chuckled, some of the tension in the room leaving, "Well, my full name is Hellion Rosa Potter. I am your father's Mother."

"And I'm Amber Lillian Feore, Aunt Hellions niece on her husbands side." Amber introduced, chuckling again, as she watched the emerald-eyed boy's face twist into many facial expressions, shock, confusion, relief, joy, and, finally, sadness.

Harry suddenly remembered when he first woke up, something about him being the half-blood prince. "When I first awoke, you said welcome half-blood prince?" He repeated questionably.

"You are the half-blood prince, the prince of all darkness, and of the light." Amber said with a grin.

"You are the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, that's were the Prince of Darkness and Light come into the picture. We really don't know yet if you're the heir of Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, but we're sure you're the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hellion stepped in, pride in her voice as she spoke.

Harry shook his head, clearly confused. He thought that there was only one heir of Slytherin, and that was Voldemort. The heir of Gryffindor part really didn't come as a shock to him. He still remembered his second year when he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat. Professor Dumbledore did mention it took a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat.

"I can understand myself being the heir of Gryffindor, but Slytherin? I thought Tom Riddle played that role." He said with distaste, not really liking the idea of being the heir of Slytherin.

"He isn't the heir of Salazar Slytherin, but he is the heir of an evil person named Voldemort. Voldemort lived thousands of years ago, and when magic was first known on Earth, he decided that whoever was a witch or a wizard, should be treated as royalty, like himself. He and Merlin were best friends at one point in time, until Voldemort decided that there was no need for muggles, and decided to kill them off one by one. Merlin thought it was cruel and fought against his ex-best friend, until at the final battle, Voldemort was banished from the face of the Earth by Merlin." Amber explained.

That was the first battle, the one that earned Merlin his fame and respect around the world, from both muggle and Wizard kind. Tom Riddle was born thousands of years later, and became the heir of Voldemort, who lied to Tom and told him he was Salazar Slytherin. Mr. Riddle believed him and went on to fight for Voldemort's beliefs, for hating muggleborn's. While everyone thought Salazar Slytherin was bad, it was really Voldemort's doing, and he basically framed Salazar. Later on, Tom Riddle always dreamed about a man named Voldemort who was powerful, and so he stole the name Voldemort, and that's how this whole façade came into being." Amber was out of breath as she finished her story, her face flushed.

Harry was numb, somehow this story seemed to spark more fear in his heart just thinking about two Voldemorts'. Sighing, he fought back a yawn, "Can I please get some rest now?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, Harry dear," Aunt Hellion said softly, vaguely reminding him of Molly Weasley, "I'm going to have Amber try to heal you while you're sleep so when you wake up refreshed we can start you training."

"Training? "

"Yes, Training, Harry," Amber said excitedly, "You're going to inherit major powers on you sixteenth birthday. We want to train you, so that when you come into your inheritance, you will already know how to control your powers."

"Okay," He agreed grumpily, before closing his eyes and letting peaceful sleep claim him.

When he woke up, he immediately noticed he felt better than he had ever felt in his whole life. He stretched out his muscles and crooked his head from side to side, earning a crack from his bones.

"_Wow_," He whispered amazed, before turning to the unfamiliar room. It was twice the size of his dorm. He had golden and red walls, the Gryffindor colors. There was a large mirror across the room, taking up the middle of the wall. What amazed Harry the most was the enchanted ceiling. He guessed it was enchanted to look like the sky at night. There were stars zooming around, and the planets circling in the middle of the stars. Throwing his head back on the comfortable silk bed, he gave a sigh, and enjoyed the feeling of luxury for the rest of the night.

Twenty minutes later, yelling woke him up. He felt like to strangling whoever had woke him up this early.

"Li'l Griffin!" Amber yelled, walking into his room, "We have training to do, and it's 6 o'clock in the morning, you better get up and get changed. You have some clothes right over there," She motioned to a couch that was on the right side of the room, "Sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Oh yeah, some boxers, I didn't know which you preferred." She giggled, watching as Harry blushed and nodded.

"Uhh, I got to, err, change," He stuttered, fidgeting awkwardly. The giggling girl walked out the room, Harry could still hear her giggles from down the hallway, and sighed.

When he finally got dressed, he headed out of the room and immediately noticed the way Potter Manor was designed. It was the exact same design as Black Manor, but a little but bigger. He knew where he was going, so he followed the stairs down into what he knew was the kitchen. There, he found Aunt Hellion and Amber sitting down at a huge round table sipping tea.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Aunt Hellion greeted with a smile that Harry offered back, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," He answered truthfully, "Why does this Manor look just like Number twelve, Grimmauld Place?"

The two women shared secretive smiles, but it was Amber who answered, "Aunt Hellion is very gifted in transfiguration. She thought maybe you'd be more comfortable in a place you recognized, and that's when Grimmauld Place came to mind. Aunt Hellion remembers visiting that place years ago when young Sirius Black ran away."

The young Gryffindor nodded and cast his eyes down as he remembered the death of his godfather. Did they not know? "When was the last time you spoke to Sirius?" He asked numbly, refusing to let anymore tears fall.

"It was four months ago, Harry," The old lady said, her voice holding confusion, as to why he was so sad. "I know he is innocent, and he told me how you and your friends saved him from dementors, that were so brave. Young Sirius has always been like my second son. He and James even did a bond on each other, saying that they were officially brothers." She mused.

"_Sirius is dead_," He whispered, as tears started to flow down his face, "He died because of me, and it's all my fault."

The two women watched Harry put his head and his hands, and start crying, "He-He's dead?" Hellion asked in disbelief, tears starting to flow down her cheeks, along with Ambers. "I-I can't believe it, I just had a-a chat with-with him," She stuttered.

"I'm so sorry Harry," She apologized, getting out of her chair, to stand behind him and pat him on the shoulders, "It's not your fault, honey. I don't know how he died, but I know one thing for sure, it's not your fault. I bet it had something to do with_ Voldemort_." She hissed his name.

"If it did have something to do with Voldemort," Amber said determinedly, "Then we'd really have to train you to kick his arse. There'd be no messing around this summer, because Voldemorts going down."

Harry nodded at her words, not trusting himself to speak. As he let himself be comforted, he felt loved for the first time in a while, and he smiled.

...End of chapter 2...

I have finally decided to continue this story! Sorry for the long delay, but I wasn't going to start updating until I got done with E.O.D., but I said what the heck, and started to write a second chapter of this one. Do you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3: Training!  
...

After the little crying session Harry had, he actually felt better. His mind seemed to be clear for the first time in as long as he could remember. He felt as though he had released all of his emotions and was now free of them all, but not so much as to make him cold.

He was walking outside with Amber, who was going to be training that week. He stretched his muscles and crooked his neck, finally satisfied when he heard it crack. The yard they were training was large, about the same size as Hogwarts Quiditch field.

"Okay, Harry," Amber called, knocking him out of his musing, "I'm going to start on the easiest thing to teach you, and that's wandless magic and healing. When you are in battle, if you are a good enough healer and are proficient enough in wandless magic, you could heal yourself if you were to get in juried. Many wizards now really don't look at that fact, and that's why we're going to start with this first."

Harry nodded and watched as Amber sat on the ground Indian style. He followed her example sitting across from her, "There are three steps to healing with wandless magic, and the easiest step has to do with all the elements. Earth to Earth, dust to dust, water to water, air to air," Amber chanted. Almost immediately he felt the power. He watched in awe as a powerful wind swept over where they sat, "I'm doing an chant called_ Fugey, _it was created in Africa for the animals there. When it got extremely hot, this powerful wind, called _Fugey, _cooled off all of the animals. When you feel the wind, against you skin, some powerful magic happens, it awakens your every fibber and makes you feel comforted and loved."

By now, the emerald-eyed boy had his eyes closed. He loved the feeling of the cool air against his skin, and felt as though he was floating up to heaven. His body wasn't aware that it was being shaken roughly. He didn't register anything that touched his body until, something hard came intact with his face, "W-What the hell," He stuttered, his eyes opening to reveal an chuckling Amber, "Why did you do that?"

Instead of answering the question, her eyes were focus on the ground. Harry turned to the ground in curiosity, and almost fainted in shock. They both were floating, about ten feet above the ground. Trying not to panic, his eyes shot up to look into the ones across from him, "Can we get down?" He whispered, afraid that if he said something out loud it would break his concentration.

The dazed girl nodded, finally turning her attention to him, "Yeah, but can't you feel it, Harry? We can do anything we wish now, the elements will grant us the power to."

Gulping, the Gryffindor, wanted to do nothing but shake her out of this trance, "Yeah I can feel it, my heart just dropped out. So if you don't mind, can we lower ourselves to the ground so I can pick it up." He said sarcastically.

"Not right away, Golden boy," Amber said hurriedly, shocking him, "This is how we train, in the air. I… zoomed off there, sorry about that."

"So," Harry drawled, "Exactly how do we train ourselves in this state?"

"The second step to do is put both of you wrists on your knees. The first healing spell I'm going to teach you is called _New-moon. _You can only use this spell if it's going to be a different moon then the night before. It's triggered by freshness, and you should probably take a bath before attempting this stunt again," She explained, "Now, put a hand on a scar you have." She commanded.

The raven-haired boy knew he had plenty of scars from fighting with Dudley, so he picked the one that was on his wrist. It was short, red scar, and looked a though it was going to be there forever, "Now, put an hand over it and close your eyes." She ushered, "Good, good. Now, say, '_New-moon'_."

Harry followed her directions and was surprised when he felt a warming sensation on his skin. When it stopped, he lifted his hand. He almost choked when he saw the scar wasn't there anymore.

Amber clapped her hands together in delight, "Okay, well, that's all for today. I daresay, you need a bath."

"Whatever," He dismissed before suddenly realizing something, "What was the third step?"

"Taking a bath." Was the response he got before he felt himself being lowered to ground.

Later that day, Harry was, you guessed it, taking a bath. He sank into the bubbly water, loving the sensation it caused.

"Harry, dear, are you okay in there?" A knock on the door startled him, causing him to jump up, splashing water all over the floor.

Harry recognized his grandmothers voice and answered, "Yes, err-grandmother," He said awkwardly, still not used to calling her by that name, "I'm just finishing up, in fact, I'm done now."

The voice chuckled outside of the door, "Okay, Golden boy, do you fancy some beef stew later on?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Harry replied thoughtfully, "Thanks grandmother."

His grandmother chuckled again, and Harry could imagine her dismissing away his thanks, "No problem, hun, it's my pleasure. Besides, you are the guest."

When he heard her footsteps, pounding down the stairs, he jumped out of the bathtub naked. Grabbing his emerald-green towel, he wrapped it around his waist and walked down to his room.

Looking in his closet, he searched his knew wardrobe with interest. Amber had went out and brought him all types of clothes. Grabbing some blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and some trousers, he proceeded to get dressed.

When he walked into the kitchen, he could practically see the tension in the room. Amber was sitting down, quietly eating her beef stew, not making eye contact with anything but her bowl. His grandmother was leaning on the counter as support, and she had tears running down her cheeks. Even with her back turned, Harry could see the sparkling tear that glittered in the air for a second before it finally landed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously. When his grandma didn't answer, he walked over to her and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. He was startled when she shook it off roughly and turned to him with a forced smile.

"It's nothing, Harry dear, just e-eat u-up please." He could hear the eagerness in her voice, and it reminded him of when he didn't want to talk about Sirius. Understanding she would talk when she was ready, he nodded and sat down, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Picking at his soup, he dismissed himself saying he was tired and exited, missing the worried looks Amber and Aunt Hellion shared.

When Harry left, Amber buried her head in her hands, covering her face, "Should we tell him, yet?" She asked her Aunt.

The old lady nodded, "Yes, I don't want to keep this, or anything, from him like Albus did."

"How do you think he'd take it?" Her niece asked fearfully.

Aunt Hellion shook her head angrily, "That was a dumb question, Amber," She replied hastily, "His last father-figure just got kidnapped, Remus could be dead right now."


	4. chapter4

Chapter: An unexpected rescue.

Harry had dismissed himself from dinner because he felt slightly hurt. It seemed his grandmother and Amber were keeping something from him, as if they didn't want to include him in their conversations. It made him realize that he was just a guest here, nothing more. A weapon they were going to train to defeat Voldemort. He stuck with that theory, knowing it wasn't true.

...Dream world...

"_My faithful deatheaters, it's time to celebrate our victory," Harry felt pride swell up in his chest as he glanced around the cold chamber in glee. He watched all of his deatheaters squirm under his gaze, and loved the power he felt. _

_They followed his every order, and bled their every drop of blood for him. Harry knew he was in Voldemorts mind, and for once he didn't try to wake up. He was interested in seeing what Voldemort was happy about. "We have a valuable asset of Dumbledore's. We have a creature as our guest tonight, servants, and I'll especially enjoy watching you torture it."_

_There were howls and catcalls as a deatheater came in dragging something on a rope. Harry could feel his heart sinking as he watched a blooded-up figure get dragged into the chamber like some animal. Remus' expression was of calmness, but Harry could smell the fear that radiated off of the strong wolf._

_Voldemort stepped off of his throne and walked across the hall as if he were a king, everyone parting to let their master through. Tom stopped in front of Remus, who was on his knees now, his breath ragged and his haunted eyes looking up into Voldemorts red ones, with hate. "V-V-Voldemort." He spat in distaste._

_Some seemed amused by the display of hatred and chuckled. His chuckle seemed to make the room even colder, "I applaud you in your hatred," He mocked sarcastically. "That old-fool, Dumbledore, seems to not care whether you are gone our not. You're just like a piece of dirt at the bottom of his shoe."_

_The werewolf gritted his teeth in anger, his inner werewolf dying to get out. "Y-your n-nothing but-" _

_Voldemort cut him off, "A powerful lord who will some day rule the world," Not giving the werewolf any time to respond, he continued, motioning for a deatheater who had on a black robe with silver lining on the edges. Power seemed to radiate off this figure, and Harry mentally shuddered. "Silence, you are a sword master?" _

_The figure, whose name was silence, nodded, "Yes, I am, my Lord." He answered, almost whispering._

_Riddle nodded with a smirk at Silence, and Harry could see the jealous looks Silence was getting from other Death Eaters present, "Teach him a lesson, Silence, teach him until he dies."_

_The last thing Harry remembered was falling. He didn't stop falling until he finally landed on a hard floor. Giving a grunt, he glanced with wide eyes at his clothes. He was wearing an emerald green robe. Trembling, he raised his right hand, and looked over the sword he was holding. It was the one he used in his second year._

"_Hurry up, Si, we don't have all day." What shocked him more was when Tom called Silence Si. Shaking himself out of his trance, he ran forward and jumped out from the corner he was in. With his hood up he knew that Voldemort wouldn't recognize him, so he stepped forward in a fighting stance, suddenly knowing what to do._

_Riddle turned to him in curiosity, "Who are you?" He demanded._

_The emerald cloaked figure shook his head and then whispered, "I'm here to free Remus, I will fight for him." He suggested._

_Si stepped forward, his sword held high, "You really wanna fight me," He said in a whisper, amusement in his voice, "It's whatever floats your boat."_

_Harry nodded, watching as Voldemort settle back, his red eyes piercing into his like knives, "Very well, Si, but I usually don't make these deals. You are very lucky I like to gamble."_

_Si nodded, getting in his fighting stance, and Harry following his lead. Without warning Harry attacked. He had no idea what made him do what he did next._

_He swung his sword around gracefully. His opponent hurried their sword forward to block the coming attack. Harry stepped back and moved his sword around in circles, looking for a weakness so he could have the upper hand. _

_Without any warning, the black figure dropped down to his knees and swung his sword forward, plunging it into his opponent's stomach. The green figure was still, as if reality hadn't hit him yet, that he had not been stabbed, defeated._

_Unexpectedly, the defeated opponent put his hands on his stomach, and golden light shined everywhere and a humming noise could be heard. With a chuckle, the green figure's stab wound was healed and he raised his sword, ready for another round. He thanked Amber for teaching him the new moon spell._

_The black figure was still in shock, giving Harry the advantage, he launched his sword forward and plunged it unto his opponents chest. When he pulled it out, there was a deadly silence. Shaking, the green figure walked over to the werewolf that was still in awe and helped him up. That was the last thing he did before he and Remus were engulfed in a bright light._

...End of dream...

Harry woke up gasping in his bed and instantly remembered his dream. Shooting out of his bed, he ran down stairs, hoping Amber or Aunt Hellion was up. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he felt his jaw drop. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, and two crazy witches were hovered over him. When they saw him walk in, all eyes descended on him, and he felt like running.

Turning to Remus, he whispered almost fearfully his name. The werewolf rose from his chair and ran to Harry and engulfed him in a bear-hug, "Thank-you, Harry."

Breaking off from the hug, the confused young man looked at Remus in question, "You mean, I really rescued you." He said in awe, but not question.

"Yes, Harry," Amber answered for the werewolf, "You did, even though it was quite unexpected, you did it. You might not remember, but an hour ago we heard a bang. When we went up to your room, Remus here, he was sprawled out on the floor and you were still in your bed snoring. We cleaned Remus and let him explain a couple of things to us."

"And now your going back to go to bed," His grandmother said sternly, but with a smile, "It has been a very weird week for you, young man. I suggest you take a nice nap, and we can discuss some arrangements in the morning."

Harry nodded and was surprised when he was pulled into a motherly hug. Amber playfully kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and hurry up the stairs.

"Harry's going to be a great man, and a powerful one when he grows up." Remus predicted.

Aunt Hellion nodded, "Yes, he is, and I only hope I'm alive when that day comes."

...End of chapter 4...


End file.
